Descendientes de Aquiles
by Kano Viper
Summary: Una historia que continúa tras la caida de Troya, con personajes como Aquiles, Briseida, Paris, Helena y dos nuevos personajes Euforion y Alejandro, hijos de Aquiles que se ven envueltos en bandos distintos a la hora de la guerra.
1. Cap 1 El secreto de Briseida

El Secreto de Briseida.

Luego de la muerte de Aquiles, Briseida y Paris escapaban juntos por pasajes secretos al interior de la amurallada ciudad de Troya que ardía en llamas. Aun con lagrimas en los ojos y resignada por el trágico destino de Aquiles escapaban de las flechas y lanzas que eran lanzadas por el ejercito del ya muerto Agamenón. El recorrido era largo y los túneles parecían no tener fin, sus pasos rápidos y veloces comenzaban a ser lentos y pausados, ambos estaban exhaustos.

Fue entonces cuando Briseida realmente agotada se desvaneció y golpeo el suelo cayendo inconsciente, enseguida su acompañante se devolvió y suavemente levantó su cabeza, las lagrimas de sus ojos aun no se borraban, Paris sabía que la venganza no era buena y solo podía sentirse arrepentido de haber quitado la vida al hombre que Briseida deseaba con tanto amor y pasión. Mientras intentaba despertarla escuchaba claramente el tronar de los pasos de los Aqueos que venían tras ellos, aún después de haber muerto su rey, seguían buscando matar a todos los hombres troyanos y tomar prisioneras a las mujeres, para ultrajarlas, hacerlas concubinas o simplemente esclavas.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que finalmente Briseida abrió los ojos y se puso en pie, al tiempo que se disculpaba por haber caído presa del dolor y la resignación, continuaba su camino hasta más allá de los túneles secretos, donde por fin lograrían escapar escudriñándose entre los bosques y si los dioses querían, encontrarse con sus familiares y amigos que habían escapado antes que ellos.

Sin duda lo que adelante podían divisar era la salida, era el último candelabro iluminado, justo en la salida de los túneles, pero no sabían que peligros les esperaban tras aquel candelabro, donde ya no se poseía luz , si no mas bien una densa oscuridad unida a los frondosos bosques que la ponían más y más tenebrosa.

Ya en la salida miraron a sus alrededores, pero todo estaba oscuro, nubes cubrían el cielo y la noche quedaba aun mas oscura, Paris no encontró mas remedio que inclinarse sobre sus rodillas y suplicar a su dios que le ayudase a escapar de aquellos que venían tras sus pasos, Apolo recibió la suplica y decidió mostrarse frente a Paris, más no frente a Briseida, pues ella había roto su voto de castidad entregado a él al acostarse Aquiles.

Paris alzo la mirada al frente mientras la mujer permanecía recostada exhausta sobre el muro del túnel, en solo un segundo vio como una figura dorada se presentaba frente a el diciéndole – Paris, continúa adelante, pondré la luna sobre tus pasos para que te guíe, pero nunca mires atrás porque la luz que tanto te cuida desaparecerá para siempre – Tras decir estas palabras aquella figura desapareció llevándose consigo las nubes y trayendo la luna sobre las pisadas de Paris para que iluminase su camino. Con gran alegría habló a Briseida animándola a continuar con el trayecto, ella como pudo se levantó y comenzó a caminar tras Paris, pronto se internaron en el bosque, pero la luna les acompañaba, así que el miedo se veía disminuido por la luz blanca de aquel astro.

Muy animado, el joven príncipe caminaba y caminaba, pero tras haber dejado los túneles no se recordaba de la voz de Briseida, sin mirar atrás exclamó – ¡Briseida! Dame tu mano y no te separes de mí, dentro de poco se hará nuevamente el sol sobre nosotros y la luz de la luna ya no será necesaria, porque nos guiara nuestro dios Apolo – Una mujer tomo su mano y siguió su camino, pero no era quien le acompañaba desde el comienzo de su trayecto, era mas bien un ser divino, enviado por Apolo para confundirle, pues Briseida hace rato que no se encontraba tras él. En castigo, el dios del sol le quito la fuerza y la dejó caer en el bosque presa de un extenuante agotamiento divino. Paris siguió caminando de la mano de quien sabe que y hacia quien sabe donde.

Tumbada en el suelo del bosque Briseida lograba recuperar algo de fuerzas y gritaba el nombre de Paris, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el príncipe había desaparecido hace largo rato detrás de los árboles que estaban mas adelante. Cerca de ahí, un soldado que había venido tras ellos en los túneles escuchó los gritos, enseguida comenzó a seguirlos y pronto encontró a Briseida, ahí mismo, tumbada en el suelo entre algunos árboles. Al ver su belleza se decidió a cometer una atrocidad, como pudo le tapo la boca y con una fuerza brutal levanto los vestidos que cubrían la piel de la mujer, habían sido meses de abstinencia mientras duro la guerra y solo quería saciar su lujurioso ser. La tomo rasgando sus ropas interiores y sujetando con fuerza sus manos se dispuso a entrar en su cuerpo, pero justo antes de que ocurriera, una espada de brillo sin igual atravesó el aire y corto de cuajo la cabeza de aquel enfermizo soldado. La cabeza saltó muchos metros más allá y se perdió tras unos arbustos, Briseida estaba estupefacta, pues no sabía quien o que fue lo que le salvo de aquel ataque y probablemente también le salvó la vida.

Por el asombro se desmayo y solo despertó hasta cuando el cielo se volvió lleno de la luz del sol, su despertar fue tranquilo, se sentía protegida sin saber por que, era como si alguien estuviese haciendo guardia mientras ella estuvo en reposo recuperando sus fuerzas. Pero pronto y ya más sacudida recordó nuevamente lo ocurrido a Aquiles, las lágrimas volvieron a cubrir su rostro y el desconsuelo se dejaba sentir en aquella mañana soleada, aun mantenía en su retina aquel momento cuando la flecha destrozo el talón de su amado, con nostalgia revolvía su mente repasando todos los momentos junto a él, desde el momento en que la tomo como esclava, hasta aquel beso que sello su amor antes de la partida de Aquiles al otro mundo. Como pudo se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, paso a paso se sentía mas lejos de su familia, mas lejos de Troya y mas lejos de todo, muchas veces durante esa mañana se preguntaba si valía la pena continuar adelante o si solo era mejor dejarse morir a una orilla del camino consumida por el hambre y la sed.

En el Olimpo la madre de Aquiles buscaba la forma de encontrar a su hijo en el inframundo, donde Hades era el rey y máximo soberano, pero no podía traspasar las barreras impuestas por el dios, era como si un campo magnético estuviese cubriendo todo el mundo de los muertos. Pero en ese momento un llamado le interrumpió directamente a su subconsciente – Madre, ¿estas ahí mamá?, estoy a las afueras del Olimpo, donde comienzan los palacios de cristal, ayúdame, necesito que sepas algo que revuelve todo mi ser y no me deja en paz – Tetis asombrada de lo que estaba escuchando en su interior se dispuso velozmente a buscarlo, no podía creer que su hijo estuviese a las puertas del Olimpo, ni mucho menos ocupando los poderes de comunicación concedidos a solo algunos privilegiados.

Mientras se dirigía a las puertas recordaba aquella maldición que había sufrido al tener que casarse obligadamente con Peleo, pero sin embargo estaba agradecida de poder haber concebido un hijo tan valeroso, fuerte y fiel como Aquiles. Pero su sorpresa no fue grata al verle tras la puerta de salida del Olimpo, su hijo era retenido por los guardias del lugar, encadenado y listo para ser enviado al Hades, de donde jamás regresaría. Entonces, Tetis intervino cuestionando el actuar de aquellos que no dejaban la pasada a su retoño, estaba realmente acongojada cuando la voz de Aquiles suave y sin resignación le dijo que fuese al templo de Zeus y le pidiese la liberación a cambio de una vida de servicio dentro del Olimpo.

Fue con esta premisa que Tetis marchó hasta el Templo del dios mas poderoso del Olimpo, al llegar a la entrada y sobre sus rodillas clamo a Zeus por su hijo, un trueno abrió la puerta de par en par y unos heraldos salieron a buscarle, los sirvientes le desnudaron y le cambiaron su ropa por una tunica blanca como el diamante y suave como las fina seda del oriente, luego sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra le mostraron la entrada a la habitación del trono.

Con una seriedad y semblante poderoso habló Zeus diciendo – Tetis, en mi interior ya conozco el motivo de tu visita, tu hijo Aquiles es de mis favoritos, un ser digno de la gloria del Olimpo, sin embargo, no tiene cabida aquí pero le premiare al enviarlo a los Campos Eliseos en el infierno. – abrazada a sus pies, Tetis agradeció y prometió fidelidad ante Zeus por toda su vida.

Luego y sin darle la espalda se despidió con reverencia y se marchó nuevamente a encontrar a su hijo antes de que fuese enviado al Hades, en su mente pensaba que talvez Zeus tenía preparado algo grande para Aquiles y que por eso se mostró tan benevolente y satisfecho de su obra. Eso provocaba que se sintiera dichosa y feliz en gran parte de su ser.

Volvió a prisa por entremedio de los palacios de cristal, pero cuando llego solo alcanzo a escuchar la última palabra que gritaba a viva voz su hijo, "¡Briseida!", Tetis no comprendió al comienzo pero sin duda quedó con el clamor de su hijo menor en los pensamientos, se vio resignada a ver como Aquiles era enviado al Hades, pero al menos estaba contenta pues sabía que iba directo a la belleza y tranquilidad de los Campos Eliseos.

Tetis volvió sobre sus pasos acongojada pero aun escuchaba la voz de Aquiles gritando con fuerza "¡Briseida!", así que sin mas remedio y con la interrogante, la bella ninfa del mar bajo a la tierra y busco por todos los lugares posibles a la mujer, pero no lograba dar con ella, pese a que su corazón sentía muy dentro de su ser que era preciso y necesario encontrarla.

Así pasaron algunos días hasta que cerca del mar Egeo logro encontrarla, estaba con rasguños, sucia y semidesnuda a pocos metros del mar, pero no había podido llegar hasta ahí, enseguida Tetis la recogió en sus brazos y le dio agua que traía con ella de los mas puros manantiales, luego de que bebió Briseida cayó nuevamente inconsciente, estaba a punto de perder el último destello de vida que le quedaba en su cuerpo. Tetis decidió cargarla y la llevó a un lugar secreto en los bosques, llamó a unos heraldos de su palacio y con ellos construyo una casa cerca de una vertiente de agua dulce y luego de varios días en reposo Briseida despertó, sin siquiera saber donde se encontraba.

Luego de una conversación la ninfa entendió por fin la inquietud de Aquiles, resulta que Briseida en aquellas noches junto al guerrero cayó presa de la pasión y se entregó a él, unieron sus cuerpos y de esa unión crecía en su vientre un nuevo ser, estaba embarazada de su querido y amado Aquiles.

Inmediatamente Tetis comprendió que iba a ser abuela y que aquel bebe podía ser su única descendencia terrenal y podría guiar a Zeus a la victoria sobre Hera con quien estaba en un profundo enojo. Así mismo, logró comprender el porque Zeus envió a Aquiles a los Campos Eliseos y porque era uno de sus favoritos dentro de los guerreros héroes humanos. Al caer la noche, Tetis volvió al Olimpo, pero dejó a Briseida a cargo de uno de sus más fieles heraldos para que le proteja y le brinde los alimentos necesarios para que tuviese un esplendido embarazo. Desde ahora, Briseida viviría al norte de Troya, cerca de la costa que da al Mar Egeo y entre los manantiales que la misma ninfa construyó con su poder para ella.


	2. Cap 2 El muro de los lamentos

El muro de los lamentos

Mientras Aquiles era llevado a los Campos Eliseos pensaba en su interior en la bella Briseida y esperaba que algún día pudiese volver a verle y besar sus hermosos y suaves labios. En el fondo llevaba el ánimo de convencer a los dioses de la muerte que la dejasen vivir con él en los Campos Eliseos y no sea enviada a ninguna otra parte en aquel tenebroso inframundo.

Al caer frente al muro de los lamentos sucedió algo insospechado, Aquiles logró pasar a través de ese muro y entró a los Campos Eliseos donde fue recibido en el templo de Hades por el mismo rey del inframundo quien maravillado por las historias contadas por Zeus le cedió ninfas y un gran lugar para que habitase tranquilo y feliz por toda la eternidad.

Aquiles fue encaminado por las ninfas que cantaban coros celestiales a su nuevo hogar, un palacio de oro y mármol rodeado de hermosas flores justo en el medio de los Campos Eliseos, la belleza de las ninfas y la pureza de sus cuerpos desviaron la memoria del guerrero que lentamente cayó en los brazos de aquellas mujeres con las cuales pasaba comiendo deliciosas frutas, besando y acariciando sus cuerpos y escuchando sus bellos coros celestiales.

Pero no a todos les cayó bien la llegada de Aquiles al inframundo, especialmente a Thanatos, uno de los dioses de la muerte, hermano gemelo de Hypnos, eran dioses de menor jerarquía, subordinados de Hades y guardianes de los Campos Eliseos. Además habitaban en el lugar y eran los favoritos de las ninfas que ahí habitaban.

Los días comenzaron a recorrer el tiempo y poco paso cuando la envidia entre Thanatos y Aquiles también comenzó, el lujurioso dios no podía aceptar que las ninfas prefieran acostarse y estar cerca de Aquiles antes que de él. Tampoco podía aceptar que Hades le haya recibido con tanto aprecio, digno únicamente de la visita de un igual.

Su trato con las ninfas dejo de lado poco a poco la sutileza, ahora solo las buscaba para satisfacer su lujuria, aun así no lograba causar un efecto corrosivo en ellas, pues en los Campos Eliseos no hay sufrimientos, ni dolores por lo que las mujeres no percataban el enojo y la rabia envidiosa que sentía Thanatos.

Contradiciendo las ordenes de Hades, Thanatos comenzó a sacar ninfas de los Campos Eliseos y las llevaba a un lugar cerca del muro de los lamentos, su especialidad y máximo poder siempre había sido el dar muerte con sutileza, pero ahora ya no podía controlar su ira, las llevaba y las violaba en repetidas ocasiones, pero no era una violación normal, puesto que con su poder las llenaba de placer y las dejaba rendidas fuera de los Campos Eliseos llenas de pecado y sucias, inmediatamente después las tomaba y las dejaba caer en los distintos infiernos.

Una mañana Aquiles se encontró frente a frente con Thanatos, sus miradas se entrecruzaron varias veces, hasta que el dios finalmente le habló diciendo – Aquiles, porque no me acompañas a recorrer el infierno, seguramente te encantará saber algunos pasajes secretos y la historia de este lugar, tu eres un ser glorioso lleno de batallas, hay muchos aquí que llegaron muertos por tu espada – Aquiles accedió sin mayores contratiempos y ambos comenzaron un recorrido por el inframundo gobernado por Hades.

Paso a paso Thanatos encaminaba a su acompañante rumbo a aquel lugar donde cometía sus crímenes, al tiempo que comentaba de la gran llegada y la profunda alegría que manifestó Hades al tener a un ser como él en los Campos Eliseos. Aquiles le manifestó que nunca pensó que llegaría a un lugar así y que jamás pensó que las ninfas fueran tan hermosas.

Al llegar a aquel lugar, Thanatos usando su poder intentó matar a Aquiles, pero éste sacó una daga de entre sus ropas, era de oro puro y tenía filo celestial, sin que su contrincante pudiese siquiera reaccionar, Aquiles clavó en el corazón la daga y hundiéndola en el pecho de Thanatos le dijo – esta daga te la envía el mismísimo Hades, quien se ha enterado de los crímenes que has cometido y ha decidido prescindir de tus servicios, ahora serás enviado directamente al Tártaro, lugar de donde jamás regresaras, tu poder me será concedido y tomaré tu lugar como guardián – Thanatos cayó tumbado en el suelo y luego lentamente se desvaneció.

Aquiles sintió enseguida como el poder entraba por su cuerpo y le convertía en un nuevo ser, sus ojos se volvieron negros por unos instantes antes de recuperar su color azulado, ahora sabía lo que era la muerte y de que manera infringirla sin causar el mas mínimo dolor. En su mente ahora poseía un mapa detallado del infierno y nuevos poderes para traspasar sin problemas cualquier lugar en él.

Volvió a los Campos Eliseos donde fue recibido por Hypnos, dios del sueño eterno, quien al enterarse no emitió queja alguna, a pesar de ser hermanos dijo comprender lo que había ocurrido y que el divino Hades, señor del inframundo, ya le había llamado para entregarle de su propia boca la trágica noticia, de que su hermano iba a resultar muerto en el paseo con Aquiles y que éste tomaría el cargo.

Al norte de Troya y luego de viajar bastante tiempo, Paris se reencontraba con Helena, la hermosa mujer le besó profunda y calidamente dejando caer una lagrima de alegría por su bello rostro. Pero el semblante de Paris no era muy alegre, tenía sed de venganza contra los Aqueos y ese mismo día decidió unirse al frente de las tropas y dirigir el ejército que su hermano Héctor había dejado luego de su muerte a manos de Aquiles. Para él era primordial cobrar venganza por las muertes sucedidas en Troya, la muerte de todos sus seres mas amados, su hermano y su padre Príamo.

Helena le comprendió mas no compartió su decisión, deseaba tanto tenerle en casa sin preocupaciones, pero nada pudo hacer contra su testarudo hombre, esa noche le regalo su cuerpo y todo su ser mientras se revolvían entre las sabanas, pero aun así Paris partió a la mañana siguiente montado en un caballo blanco con su arco y flechas rumbo al frente de su ejercito y dispuesto a acabar con todos los Aqueos que aún estaban en la ciudad tomada de Troya.

Ya en batalla Paris pide ayuda a Apolo para que dirija sus flechas a sus enemigos, su fuerza estando detrás del arco es letal, no falla ni una sola y cada una perfora el corazón del soldado del otro bando. Pero los Aqueos eran fuertes y superiores en número así poco a poco fueron aniquilando al ejército de Paris que permanecía firme en la línea de batalla cuando seguramente la mejor opción era retirarse y escapar.

Los Aqueos pronto alcanzaron la línea de los arqueros donde se encontraba el hijo de Príamo y sin que pudiese escapar recibió una estocada de espada en el costado derecho del tronco, una herida profunda y letal, Paris se desmayó y cayó como un muerto más entre los cuerpos de sus fieles seguidores que yacían víctimas en el lugar de batalla.

Luego de que la encarnizada lucha concluyera un grupo de soldados buscaba soldados sobrevivientes entre los muchos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo. Al cabo de un rato lo encontraron, boca abajo y con el cuerpo desangrado, uno se dio cuenta de que el príncipe se mantenía con vida, aunque sus signos vitales estaban prácticamente desechos. Lo levantaron y le recostaron sobre un carruaje y enseguida decidieron enviarle con Enone, una mujer que tenía el poder de sanar cualquier cosa y también el poder de la profecía pero debían apresurarse y llegar al Monte Ida antes del anochecer pues el joven Paris estaba en sus últimos alientos de vida.

El viaje a pesar de todo era bastante largo, había que recorrer muchas praderas y luego cruzar el río Escamandro para luego finalmente dar con aquel ansiado monte. El Monte Ida era bien recordado por los soldados así que les era bastante simple tomar la mejor ruta para llegar lo antes posible, pero había algo que ellos no sabían.

Enone la hechicera de la sanación divina tenía en Paris un antiguo amor, el cual era mucho mas antiguo que el que hasta el momento el joven príncipe mantenía con Helena, ella se había venido a vivir a aquel monte luego de que fuese despreciada por Paris.

El viaje resultó agotador y Paris ya no reconocía siquiera el lugar donde estaban, venía tumbado y la sangre brotaba lentamente de su cuerpo hacía fuera, el clamor de los soldados a Enone fue inútil, ella rechazó curar al príncipe en venganza por sus antiguas disputas y decidió dejarle morir. Los soldados sin escatimar esfuerzos rogaron a la musa para que cambiara de parecer, pero ella acompañada de la noche subió a la cima del monte ordenando primero a los soldados que se llevasen el cuerpo, pues ella no le iba a sanar.

Con el primer rayo del amanecer, Apolo se presentó ante Enone diciéndole – Mujer, yo te he dado aquel poder de sanar y debes obrar en Paris cuanto antes, el es el guerrero elegido para triunfar en esta guerra contra los Aqueos – con algo de desagrado pero obediente y mientras el sol comenzaba a iluminar desde el Oriente, Enone bajo apresurada a rescatar a Paris, pero para su fatal desgracia cuando pudo encontrarle el príncipe yacía muerto, desangrado y con los ojos llenos de dolor, ojos que fueron cerrados para siempre y entre lagrimas por la misma Enone quien posteriormente se marchó sin dejar ningún rastro.

Con tristeza los soldados llevaron el cuerpo de Paris a Helena, para que fuese sepultado y celebrado por haber muerto en el frente de batalla, el viaje de retorno era peligroso, deberían surcar varios altercados e incluso desenvainar sus espadas antes de lograr su nuevo objetivo.

Pasaron varios días antes de que lograsen dar con Helena, días que parecían eternos, sus pies ya no los sentían y sus hombros estaban quebrados y exhaustos.

En otro lugar Helena recién despertaba entre las sabanas, inmediatamente tuvo un pesar muy grande en su corazón, un presentimiento que no era en vano. Lentamente y acongojada sin saber porque se levantó y vistió su cuerpo con un delicado y bello vestido, bajo las escalinatas y se asomó a la puerta buscando algo en el horizonte. Fue ahí que vio aquel carruaje escoltado por los soldados y comprendió sin que nadie le dijera nada, con solo mirar aquel carruaje vio la imagen muerta de su amado. El llanto se apodero de su ser y cayó sobre sus rodillas con desazón, no podía creer que en tan corto tiempo había perdido a su amado hombre, los soldados dejaron el cuerpo en el carruaje y se fueron a las barracas sin decir ni una sola palabra, pues con solo ver la cara de la bella Helena destrozada por la angustia supieron que no era necesario ni siquiera emitir un gesto de pesar.

Ella tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo, le abrazo con ternura y le beso con el más profundo amor, luego todos los demás aparecieron y vieron lo que había sucedido. Muy tristes comenzaron los preparativos para el funeral y el entierro del cuerpo, Helena era consolada por todas las mujeres del lugar, pero nada lograba quitarle las lágrimas de los ojos, estaba destruida emocionalmente.

En eso recibió una visita inesperada, con la luz mas resplandeciente del sol apareció una figura frente a ella, era el gran Apolo quien había sentido compasión por la bella mujer, en breves palabras le describió el futuro de Paris, añadiendo que había logrado que fuese aceptado como héroe y por lo tanto enviado a los Campos Eliseos, donde sería recibido por los guardias, dioses subordinados de Hades. Por fin, Helena encontraba algo de esperanza, pues sabía que Paris estaría bien en aquel sagrado lugar del inframundo.

Con dos monedas para el barquero Paris fue despedido para siempre de su vida terrenal, acompañado por sus seres mas amados y por supuesto por la mujer mas bella de toda la zona.

Pero no todo iba a ser tan feliz para Paris, al caer frente al muro de los lamentos e intentar cruzar a los Campos Eliseos fue detenido por el ahora rey de la muerte, al verle Paris no lo podía creer y Aquiles recordó todo lo que había olvidado.

Los sucesos y recuerdos que las ninfas habían ocultado en lo mas profundo de su mente volvían a brotar al ver a Paris, aquel hombre que le mató en Troya, recordó entonces a Briseida y que tendría descendencia, todo un acumulado de información recorría su mente, los recuerdos, los acontecimientos y todo su ser volvía a su interior y fue en ese momento que decidió que era hora de su venganza.

Paris al verle igualmente se asombró y creyó imposible lo que sus ojos veían, sabía que todo se complicaría, pues conocía de sobra los gestos vengativos de Aquiles, veía en sus ojos la misma mirada desafiante con la que miró a Héctor, su hermano, antes darle muerte.

Con toda la furia de su ser, Aquiles se puso frente a Paris diciendo – Tu, maldito hijo de Príamo has de morir nuevamente en este lugar y te enviaré al Tártaro de una vez por todas, lugar del que nunca jamás podrás regresar. – Digno como siempre entregó una espada a Paris para que comience un combate frente al muro de los lamentos, Hades se enteró y encontró sumamente interesante la idea de presenciar el combate así que en apareció en aquel lugar.

Aquiles con su particular forma de pelear comenzó a atacarle, Paris se defendió pero poco podía hacer, Aquiles era poderoso en aquel lugar, era un dios mas entre los dioses, la luz de Apolo no conseguía llegar a el, Hades en su poder infinito sobre el inframundo no dejaba que la luz del sol penetre en ningún lugar. Aquiles, espada en mano, le corto el brazo con el que su contrincante sujetaba a la espada y le dejó a merced de su destino fatal.

Sacó de su ropaje aquella daga que Hades le había concedido y con la venia del dios del infierno enterró el puñal en el corazón de Paris. Al igual que Thanatos, Paris se desplomo lentamente y sin poder hacer nada cayó de rodillas, para rematarlo Aquiles sacó su espada y le cortó la cabeza, la sangre dejo teñido el muro de los lamentos y frente a él, Paris se desvaneció siendo enviado al Tártaro.

Aquiles volvió a su palacio, con la mente en Briseida y sin que las ninfas supieran que él recordaba a aquella mujer que por alguna extraña razón le habían borrado de su mente.


	3. Cap 3 El beso encantado

El beso encantado

Con Paris en el Tártaro el nuevo rey de la muerte estaba feliz de su venganza, hizo un banquete en su palacio invitando a todos en el inframundo, su alegría era total al enterarse que además Briseida era cuidada por su madre. Pero no por eso desistió de las placenteras compañías que le brindaban las ninfas.

La comida estuvo deliciosa, cada plato era preparado con un toque divino, Aquiles se sintió dichoso y de pronto entre vaso y vaso de licor fue cayendo embriagado. Al verle en aquel deplorable estado, las ninfas comenzaron a seducirle, como había recobrado la memoria también recordaba sus más profundas fantasías y lentamente comenzó a desnudar a una de sus concubinas.

Enseguida se aparto junto a ella rumbo a su recamara, con deseos le dejo completamente desnuda y suavemente la tumbo en la cama, Aquiles se levantó y se quito su vestimenta y cuando ambos estuvieron juntos desnudos tumbados en la cama el la besó y comenzaron los abrazos, caricias y más besos. Uno a uno recorrió los centímetros del cuerpo de la ninfa y se quedo deslumbrado ante su entrepierna donde luego de besarle tomo su miembro viril y le introdujo dentro de su ser. El vaivén apasionado se volvió parte de la habitación, estuvieron durante mucho tiempo unidos haciendo un solo cuerpo, hasta que Aquiles cayó rendido y exhausto de su fornicación.

En ese momento el dios del sueño que se mantuvo en silencio todo este tiempo apareció, al verle tumbado y exhausto sintió que era la mejor oportunidad para vengar a su hermano Thanatos y lanzando un conjuro le durmió sellando sus ojos para siempre. Pero no era un sueño cualquiera, era más bien un sueño que perduraría por toda la eternidad, un sueño que ni el mismo Hades era capaz de quebrantar.

Hypnos dejó el lugar con una suave brisa tras él, lo que despertó a la ninfa que permanecía recostada junto a su insaciable compañero. Enseguida y en busca de más, la bella fémina se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo de Aquiles, pero el no reaccionaba, estaba dormido y nada podía despertarle.

Sin saber que hacer y luego de que todo el palacio se enterase de lo que pasaba en los aposentos de Aquiles, un par de heraldos decidieron ir con Hades para contarle lo que había sucedido.

Los dos heraldos fueron entonces al templo y luego de pedir autorización a la guardia del palacio real consiguieron una entrevista con el señor Hades. – ¡mi señor!, algo terrible ha ocurrido – expreso uno de ellos – nuestro señor Aquiles ha caído en un profundo sueño y nadie le puede despertar, todo parece ser que es obra del señor Hypnos quien en busca de venganza por la muerte del señor Thanatos vino al palacio y en medio del banquete atacó a mi señor. – Todas las paredes del palacio crujieron luego de que el heraldo pronunciase la última palabra, Hades se levantó con su semblante enfurecido y mandó a llamar al señor del sueño.

Poco tiempo pasó cuando Hypnos apareció y con la cabeza agachada le dijo a Hades que aunque le aplicara el peor de los castigos, Aquiles se quedaría dormido para siempre. Hades con impotencia y furia ordeno varias veces a su subordinado que despertase al dios de la muerte, pero este se negó al saber que nadie, ni siquiera su señor Hades era capaz de romper el conjuro.

Los ojos de Hades ardieron y pasaron de grises a fogosos, con un solo chasquido de sus dedos el palacio de Hypnos, donde habitaba en los Campos Eliseos, fue derrumbado, el enojo de Hades fue tanto que con sus propias manos tomo la cabellera de Hypnos y levantando su cuerpo de la faz del suelo sacó su espada y corto la garganta de su heraldo.

Las palabras de Hades sucumbieron entonces diciendo – ¡maldito seas!, tu dios del sueño, ahora que has sido degollado serás enviado con tu hermano, ya que profetizas tanto amor hacia él, te reencontraras con tu ser amado en el Tártaro. Jamás volverás a ver la luz y la divinidad de los Campos Eliseos, serás enviado a los mas profundo del Tártaro – Un orificio enorme se abrió en medio del castillo, era negro y oscuro, era la entrada al mas allá del inframundo, con su poder empujo fácilmente a Hypnos dentro de ese agujero negro e inmediatamente lo cerró poniendo punto final a la gloria de su subordinado. Hades cambió su rostro de furia por el de preocupación, era necesario buscar que su nuevo y flamante guardián despertara.

Helena aún lloraba a su amado Paris cuando recibió una visita inesperada, alguien lleno de gloria y subido en su caballo negro azulado llegaba a la ciudad donde ella estaba, al verle pensó que sería su fin, pues el semblante de venganza en la cara de Menelao era temible.

Al entrar en la casa donde habitaba Helena junto al nuevo esposo que le habían impuesto, el poderoso rey de Esparta le cortó la cabeza y tras subir las escalinatas y abrir la puerta de la alcoba encontró a Helena, sin duda venía con ganas de darle fin a la vida de la bella mujer, más no pudo resistirse ante los encantos de Helena que le recibió en la recamara desnuda y lista para la reconciliación.

Menelao aceptó reconciliarse con su mujer y comenzaron un viaje ajetreado y lleno de problemas rumbo a Esparta, la guerra dejó muchos muertos y debían ser cautelosos, pasaron ocho años en Egipto donde creció el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y ya en Esparta y con gran prosperidad el rey comenzó a vivir una vida libre de todos los pesares y encantado por la belleza inigualable de su mujer. Los bailes, fiestas y pasiones eran pan de todos los días en Esparta, Menelao y Helena organizaban las más llamativas y elegantes fiestas en todo el continente y cada noche llegaban a su alcoba a disfrutar del cuerpo de su pareja.

Al cabo de veinte años ambos murieron en un accidente y fueron enviados a los Campos Eliseos donde continuaron viviendo felices.

Hades resignado al sueño de Aquiles había buscado durante veinte años y un poco más la cura a dicho mal, pero era imposible, no encontraba forma alguna de abrir los ojos de su subordinado y querido guerrero. Fue entonces que en el Castillo se prendieron todas las alarmas, una nueva visita era anunciada por el heraldo vocero del palacio, una diosa se hacía presente en el lugar y Hades le recibía en su habitación donde mantenía su trono sagrado como rey del inframundo.

Mientras disfrutaban de la conversación Hades no podía sacar su preocupación que le acongojaba durante los últimos veinte años y Hera se dio cuenta de aquello. Enseguida y con suspicacia, sabiendo que venía a buscar el apoyo de Hades para su guerra personal con Zeus, ella le preguntó que le ocurría. El rey del inframundo explicó su problema a la diosa quien en su poder encontró la respuesta y chantajeando a su hermano le dijo – Hades, mi querido Hades, he venido aquí a pedir tu alianza con mis fuerzas para derrocar a Zeus del trono en el Olimpo y como veo que tienes una situación que acongoja tu espíritu te diré que conozco la formula para despertar a tu guerrero. Solo debes prometerme que me ayudaras y que serás mi aliado. – Hades no quería meterse en problemas, pero aceptó por que necesitaba ver despierto y bien a Aquiles, para que cuidase del inframundo.

Entre una risa medio diabólica, Hera le explicó que la solución estaba en el mismo inframundo. Solo había una persona capaz de despertar a Aquiles y esa era Helena, con su belleza y encanto era la mujer indicada desde hace tiempos inmemorables para Aquiles y despidiéndose de su hermano se marchó.

Hades se alegro y los cielos de los Campos Eliseos se renovaron de luz y belleza, era la hora de ir con Helena y así lo hizo.

En otra parte de los Campos Eliseos, Menelao disfrutaba de la buena vida, bebía y escuchaba los cantos celestiales de las ninfas y ni siquiera se percató cuando el espíritu de Hades atravesó el lugar y entro en el salón donde se encontraba Helena. – Querida Helena, he venido en busca de tu persona para que me concedas un milagro, quiero que dejes a Menelao y vivas con Aquiles, te asegurare éxito y un trono mas grande incluso que el mío propio, serás la ninfa de mayor envergadura en todo el infierno, la mas bella y honorable de todas. – Helena entro en una clara y evidente interrogante, siempre le habían gustado los palacios de oro y era muy ambiciosa, en ese instante recordó al rubio Aquiles y su batalla con Héctor, de la cual había salido victorioso enviando a mejor vida al hermano de su anterior esposo Paris.

Solo le costo recordar y asintiendo con la cabeza dio respuesta favorable a la petición de Hades quien enseguida le mostró el palacio de Aquiles, donde se encontraba recostado en el sueño eterno desde hace veinte largos años.

Helena a escondidas de Menelao salió de su hogar en los Campos Eliseos y fue rumbo al palacio de Aquiles, al entrar en él vio al rubio Aquiles y se quitó su vestido, luego se recostó junto a él y acercando su cara frente a frente unió sus labios a los suyos en el mas puro y exquisito beso que jamás se haya presenciado en los Campos Eliseos y en todo el universo.

Aquiles lentamente abrió los ojos y vio a la mujer que tenía al lado, sus ojos se encontraron y no se podían dejar de mirar, sin palabras puso su cuerpo encima de Helena y separando sus piernas le penetró una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Ambos pensaron que habían encontrado el amante perfecto, eran tal para cual, la belleza de Helena, unida a la fuerza y gloria de Aquiles eran la combinación perfecta del amor y la pasión.

Helena no volvió a casa y Menelao se dio cuenta de su ausencia e instantáneamente salió tras su rastro, al percatarse que ella estaba en los jardines del palacio dorado de Aquiles comprendió que le había perdido nuevamente. Se enfureció y le fue a encarar abofeteando su delicado rostro, pero la agresión no quedaría ahí porque justo en aquel momento Aquiles le vio desde las puertas del castillo. – Menelao, que diablos haces aquí, vete ahora y no vuelvas nunca o te propinare un castigo que jamás olvidaras y vivirás entre los muertos sufriendo para toda la eternidad – gritó a viva voz Aquiles.

Ignorando la advertencia Menelao tomó de la cabellera a Helena y la arrastró hasta las puertas para llevársela a su hogar, pero apenas salió del umbral sintió como su pecho y todo su cuerpo se rebanó en millones de pedazos, el castillo y Helena estaban protegidos por el poder de Aquiles, unos heraldos tomaron limpiaron las partes y en una vasija de porcelana las llevaron ante el trono del palacio del rubio señor. Él las tomó y las guardó en un cofre de cristal, luego dispuso un sello y la sentencia al traidor. El cofre sellado fue votado en uno de los lagos de sangre que hay fuera de los Campos Eliseos, ahí se hundió y se perdió para siempre.


	4. Cap 4 Dos nuevos poderes

Dos nuevos poderes

Como tablero de ajedrez, Hera y Zeus han conseguido sus fichas y las han puesto estratégicamente sobre el tablero del universo, un desenlace brutal de la guerra galáctica esta pronto a suscitar la muerte y el caos en la todas partes, un desequilibrio provocado por el amor y des amor entre Zeus, dios del cielo y Hera su esposa.

En el inframundo todo volvía a la relativa normalidad para Hades, Aquiles había vuelto a ser el guardián y de su mano iba la bella Helena, juntos eran la pareja perfecta, con la belleza que irradiaba la mujer, en su memoria extinguía la existencia del pensamiento de amor de Briseida. Rápidamente ambos decidieron perpetuar su relación en los Campos Eliseos, un matrimonio con todos invitados, era la boda del rey de la muerte.

Hades estuvo de acuerdo en ello y pronto anunció el festejo, acordó además un regalo especial para ambos, serían capaces de tener un hijo, nacido en aquel lugar donde nadie mas podía hacerlo, los Campos Eliseos.

La fiesta comenzó con el amanecer, la belleza de Helena insuperable se presentaba ante el altar custodiado por Aquiles, eran momentos que serían recordados por el resto de la eternidad, con un beso sellaron su amor y ambos se dispusieron a ir a su luna de miel. El amor, la pasión y la lujuria impregnaban las sabanas de aquella cama donde ambos retozaban sus cuerpos, es inimaginable poder concebir una imagen digna de aquel momento, cada embestida del cuerpo de Aquiles contra su esposa iba cargado con el rojo de la pasión. Y así cuando acabaron, Helena sintió de inmediato que en su vientre estaba el fruto de su amor.

En el Olimpo la noticia igualmente fue sabida por todos los dioses y pese a que prácticamente ninguno le tomo atención al mensajero, hubo alguien que derramó sus lagrimas por lo acontecido, era Tetis quien aun permanecía en cuidado de Briseida por encargo de su hijo. En sus pensamientos la bella ninfa del mar recorría el porque de toda la situación, como era posible que su hijo hubiese caído en el engaño y en la traición, su enojo era evidente y decidió pedirle a Zeus que interviniese en la situación. Mas al presentarse con el dios de los dioses, este le explicó lo que sucedía advirtiendo a Tetis la alianza que había establecido Hades con Hera y de las posibilidades que tenían de derrocarle del trono que sustentaba por largos años.

Entonces Tetis le comentó el secreto que Briseida poseía en su mente, aquel que guardaba de la boca de su propio hijo, Zeus se alegró y desde el cielo envió una bendición sobre la mujer que en su vientre llevaba su esperanza, aquel hijo sería tan poderoso como Aquiles y lucharía por las fuerzas celestiales y no por las oscuras demostradas por Hades y Hera.

Zeus informó al resto de los dioses por medio de un heraldo lo acontecido y aplicó la advertencia sobre lo que Hera y Hades intentaban hacer – Su rebeldía la pagaran con la eternidad en el Tártaro – decía la última línea dorada del mensaje. Tetis fue enviada entonces al lado de Briseida para que la cuidase en todo momento y tenía ordenes expresas de acabar con cualquiera que intentase hacerle daño.

Luego de unos meses y con la panza inflada Briseida ya no podía mas, la hora había llegado, el nacer del nuevo guerrero estaba a merced de Tetis quien con gran valor apoyaba a Briseida mientras esta exclamaba poderosos gritos de dolor. Lentamente el cuerpo del bebe fue apareciendo desde su interior y pronto fue recibido por la ninfa del mar quien inmediatamente lo alzo a los cielos para que Zeus lo viera y le bendijera proveyendo de grandiosos poderes inclusive mas poderes que los que había concedido a su padre en años anteriores.

Minutos mas tarde fue entregado en los brazos de Briseida quien le llamó Alejandro, el que vencerá entre los hombres, le acurrucó en su pecho y le abrazó entregando en aquella expresión su más puro sentimiento de amor verdadero, aquel amor distinto, el amor de una madre.

En tanto, en Helena crecía el otro hijo de Aquiles y Hades, así como Zeus, bendijo al pequeño cuando este nació, entregando diversos poderes llenos de ira y oscuridad. Aquiles por su parte estaba feliz, tenía un retoño, era padre, mas no recordaba que ya había engendrado antes, en la tierra, en aquella noche en que Briseida se convirtió en mujer entregándose a él.

Helena le llamó Euforion al bebe que apareció de sus entrañas, era bello como la madre y poderoso cual padre, además eran notorias las alas que de su espalda aparecían, era como un ángel pero lleno de poderes oscuros, mas a la vista de los que habitaban en los Campos Eliseos era hermoso y divino, digno inclusive de ser admirado por los dioses.

Helena luego de parir continuo su labor como madre y además como esposa, pasaba todas las horas del día dedicada a sus hombres, era necesario que Euforion creciera con el poder necesario para ser el segundo guardián del inframundo.

Un heraldo del palacio de Hades salió en busca de Helena y le llevó a un lugar apartado en los Campos Eliseos, caminaron bastante, y fue en ese lugar que tras un resplandor apareció Hera y sutilmente acercándose al oído de Helena le explicó que Aquiles tenía otro hijo en la Tierra y que estaba dispuesta a prestar toda su ayuda con tal de que Euforion diese muerte a aquel hijo. Mas Aquiles nada debía saber pues si recordaba a Briseida se acordaría de su verdadero amor y eso sería fatal para Helena, Euforion, Hades y hasta para ella misma.

Helena asintió con la cabeza y recibió de la diosa unas yerbas que nunca antes vio ni en la tierra ni en los Campos Eliseos, las llevó y las quemó en la habitación donde ambos dormían y exclamando un conjuro dejó a Aquiles hechizado a su belleza. Con esto Aquiles no volvería siquiera a pensar en su pasado y viviría dedicado a su hijo y a su mujer en el inframundo, Helena orgullosa de sus actos por haber atrapado a Aquiles se regocijaba de él entregando todo lo que podía a su amado y a su hijo.


	5. Cap 5 Destino Final

El destino final

Han transcurrido casi cinco años, ambos nuevos bebes crecen en realidades distintas, en el Hades, Euforion crece al cuidado de su padre y de su madre, mientras en la Tierra, Alejandro vive pensando en aquello que le falta en su corazón, un vacío que solo puede ser cubierto por el cariño y por el amor de un padre.

Todas las mañanas en los Campos Eliseos, Aquiles despierta a Euforion que de un salto estira sus alas y vuela por todo el lugar dejando caer su destello sobre los valles cubiertos de flores y verdes praderas. Luego viene de vuelta a toda velocidad y se deja caer en los brazos de Helena que con un beso y un abrazo le recibe acurrucando su ser en sus brazos. Vivir en aquel lugar resulta mas que placentero, es pura felicidad y amor, perturbado solamente por la voz de Aquiles cuando transmite respecto de las tácticas de batalla que conoce, así Euforion es entrenado por su padre quien feliz ve que la capacidad de guerrero de su hijo es mil veces superior a la que el posee.

Luego de realizar la práctica ambos juegan y recorren todo el infierno donde poco a poco el pequeño Euforion se hace más y más conocido. Así mismo, el poder de Euforion se acrecienta cada día más y su fuerza resulta devastadora a la momento que su padre le encomienda luchar contra algún indigno que ha logrado llegar al muro de los lamentos, es el mismo pequeño que con su poder envía las almas de los mal nacidos a los diferentes infiernos y lagos de sangre presentes en el lugar.

En la Tierra, el pequeño Alejandro crece únicamente con el amor y cuidado de Briseida y de Tetis que de vez en cuando se aparece para jugar con él cerca de los manantiales cristalinos que rodean la casa donde vive. Pero no todo es amor y cariño para él, siempre ha querido saber de su padre y Briseida para no contestar con una mentira le cambia los temas de conversación o le entretiene con otra cosa.

Durante el día el pequeño aprende de su abuela Tetis, quien le visita constantemente, para el es muy grato que su abuela sepa tanto de la vida y de los combates. Briseida en tanto cocina y hace de su hogar el lugar más bien cuidado de la Tierra, cría a su hijo pensando en que más adelante deberá cumplir su destino de salvar al mundo o de morir en el intento.

Tetis llamó a Briseida para conversar a solas, fue ahí que le comento acerca de los planes y el destino que pactaron los dioses para su hijo, Briseida se sentó con un revuelto de sentimientos que se encontraban y provocaban que las lágrimas afloraran de sus ojos.

Estaba dichosa y feliz al saber que sería un hombre respetado hasta por los mismos soberanos del universo y a la vez sentía pena por lo que Tetis le contó acerca de Aquiles y su nueva vida junto a Helena.

Esa noche, Briseida lloro amargamente en su habitación, no lograba conseguir consolación a lo que le estaba pasando dentro de su corazón, una y otra vez apretaba la almohada contra su cara para ahogar los gritos de dolor en ella y de que esa manera Alejandro no logré escucharlos. Pero aún con todo lo que ocurría ella no perdía la esperanza de reencontrarse con su amor, sabía que algo no estaba bien, sin duda pensaba que había algo más, una explicación que solo la obtendría cuando este frente a frente con Aquiles.

Dentro de la misma inconsolable noche, Tetis y Zeus se presentaron frente a Briseida y el dios de los cielos le explicó paso a paso y evento por evento todo lo sucedido, también le entregó el "despertar de la mañana" una piedra preciosa, azulada como el cielo y le dijo – Briseida, muchos pesares llevas en tu corazón, más con esta piedra podrás despertar a Aquiles, quien anda como muerto en vida, viviendo un sueño, victima del engaño de Hera y Helena – Luego, Zeus desapareció conjuntamente con Tetis. Por fin y ya algo mas consolada logró quedarse dormida, bajo el manto de estrellas que rodeaba el valle y los manantiales de su casa.

Cerca de quince años transcurrieron y múltiples batallas se produjeron, Alejandro creció y era uno de los lideres del ejército que salvaría la Tierra, a su corta edad ya había hecho rodar innumerables cabezas de sus enemigos y era muy querido por los ciudadanos. Algunos decían que tenía la fuerza de un dios, esos algunos no se equivocaban.

En el Hades y luego de bastante tiempo Hera volvía a aparecer pidiendo a su hermano pagar la cuenta pendiente con ella con un solo deseo – Hermano mío, he venido a buscar mi paga por el favor que te concedí hace muchos años, quiero que Euforion aquel guerrero entrenado por el mismo Aquiles sea mi aliado y lo dejes salir del inframundo para luchar contra Alejandro, hijo de Briseida, quien por hoy causa muchos estragos a mis ejércitos y los ha derrotado una y otra vez protegiendo su patria – Como el poderoso rey del inframundo nada podía hacer, cumplió su promesa y Euforion recibió la libertad para salir del infierno, Aquiles y Helena lo vieron como un regalo divino, mas en Hera el pensamiento de venganza y odio a su marido le provocaban usar las mas poderosas técnicas de combate con tal de aniquilarle.

En un lugar lejano en el universo Gaia miraba lo que ocurría con sus hijos, las constantes riñas matrimoniales de Zeus y Hera le tenían cansada y tomó la decisión de conjurar la tierra. Enseguida tomó una pluma y tinta de oro para escribir y sacramentar un conjuro que decidiría el futuro de la Tierra, era un pergamino muy simple que resumidamente decía que de la lucha entre Euforion y Alejandro saldría el vencedor y que bajó el mismo conjuro se decidiría quien se quedaría para gobernar la Tierra por el resto de la eternidad, algo no menor, puesto que Zeus desde millones de años que es el único soberano.

Dificultados de impedir la ejecución del conjuro Zeus y Hera quedaron atados de manos, ya no podían hacer nada, solo una última batalla plasmaría con oro puro el nuevo rey o reina.

Zeus de manera inmediata percibió lo ocurrido y blasfemó contra su esposa y contra su madre, pero los reclamos eran inútiles, el destino estaba sentenciado, solo era cosa de esperar que Euforion se presentase frente a Alejandro y desenvainando sus espadas revelen la incógnita final, Hera también estaba enojada, por la intromisión de su madre, más sabía que Euforion tenía bastas ventajas sobre el joven humano.

A contar de este minuto el tiempo se paralizó, cada cual había elegido su rumbo, Zeus y Hera con preocupación permanecían sentados en sus bellos tronos, Alejandro entrenaba día a día esperando a su rival mientras Euforion volaba con sus alas de ángel para asesinar a su hermano. Helena continuaba hechizando a Aquiles quien veía todo con normalidad, como si estuviese embriagado. Briseida y Tetis se acompañaban mutuamente entre los valles y recorrían todos alrededores para no pensar en que el momento llegaría, la noticia propinada por Gaia les entregaba una esperanza, un destino y un futuro, más aun así el olor a muerte se hacía sentir en toda la faz de la tierra.


End file.
